We'll Be the Dark
by DJ Ayane
Summary: My take on what would have should have really happened if Riku and Sora never opened the Door to Light and went back to Destiny Islands. It's just a cute story, something different from my pr0n norm XD RikuxSora fluff


**A/N- Hey there! It's been quite a while, I know, but with college and all I really didn't have time to write anything not a paper for a class. So being as this is my first chance to write something, well not school related, I hopped on it. So here it is, another RikuxSora fic. It's kinda fluffy so nothing really to it for once. Although I think it's better without my usual...._flare_ heheh. Enjoy my take on what would have happened had my boys (not really 'my boys', they are owned by Square Enix though I wish I'd gotten to em first) had stayed on the side to darkness.**

* * *

_"Don't let your guard down. We may wind up getting separated at any time. Come on, let's save the world again!"_

_"I'm tired of waiting, so don't tell me to stay behind! From now on, wherever one of us goes, the other follows, got it?"_

_"Do you remember before? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side-by-side. Let's go home together this time."_

--------------------------

It had been at least a good year or so since those words were spoken. Since Donald and Kairi were last seen. Since Riku spoke those words to his friend. They went through the door that day, not quite sure of what would happen, Sora and him. They didn't know if they would all go through, if any of them would make it out, but most importantly, if they would win. If they could beat Xemnas at his own game and finally rid Kingdom Hearts of the evil and darkness that tried to plague it.

As their friends, the ones they searched for and fought beside, went through the Door to the Light, Riku and Sora could only fight to protect the worlds from the greater evil that threatened it. They stayed on the side of darkness, to protect the light and Kingdom Hearts from anything that threatened it.

"If the world is made of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness." Riku said with a smile, what seemed to be ages ago to the two teens.

Sora happily agreed, all in the name of staying with his friend who he'd lost the year before. They sat on the black sand and watched the waves that mimicked the ones of their ocean back home. Back home where their friends and families were.

--------------------------

"It's been a year and a half since they've been over there. Will we ever see them again?" Kairi asked the King frantically.

"Of course. There's always a way. We just can't give up hope." The little mouse king replied in a cheerful tone.

"Yea, I've fought alongside Sora for a mighty long time now and I know that he's not a quitter! He won't give up till he gets to his friends again." Goofy added.

"Yea! He's a fighter! And so is Riku. So don't worry, they'll be back soon Kairi." Donald threw in, smiling.

"I guess you're right. No! I know you're right! They'll come back, I just know they will." The red-haired girl said to the sky.

--------------------------

"So, Sora, do you ever plan on going back? I'm sure Kairi misses you."

"I know. But I just know that our job's not done over here. If it was we would have been back on the island with everyone else. But we're not, are we?"

"That doesn't mean a thing. Think of everyone who's waiting for you back home. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Donald and Goofy, and Kairi. All of them are waiting to see you."

"They're waiting for you too!" Sora retorted, whirling around to stare the silver-haired teen in the eyes, "And the King! I bet he's still on the islands looking for the one who helped him so many years back, when he stayed in the darkness to fight. And I _know _that Kairi is looking for you too! She was so happy when she met up with you, she'd love to see you again."

In a somber voice, Riku began to speak. "No one would want to see me. Not after I abandoned you all, and after what I did to you. I'm surprised you didn't leave me here when you had the chance."

"What are you saying! I would never leave your side! We've been best friends since we could walk, I wouldn't think of leaving you now. And forget the past, look at what you've done to help save the world. All the worlds! If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happened." Sora grabbed the older boy's shoulders, over the allotted year, Sora was finally close to eye level with his friend. He shook Riku as hard as he could. "Riku, we all love you! It doesn't matter what you did while you were tempted by the darkness—it matters what you did to help the Light."

Sora smiled, his seemingly endless deep blue eyes smiling as well. Riku couldn't help but feel the urge to smile. He grabbed the younger boy's wrists and pulled him into a hug, throwing Sora's arms around his waist.

"Thank you. If not for you, I'd still be with Maleficent. I'd be a Heartless or a Nobody by now. Or both." A small smile finally made its way across the normally stoic boy's face, "Your light helped guide me. It took me down the road of Twilight and showed me that there's more to my powers than evil. Thank you."

Sora's cheeks heated and turned a deep red. He was breathless and speechless. His arms were frozen the way Riku had placed them. As he began to talk, he realized he was choking on the words.

"Y-you're w-welcome. I guess."

The seventeen-year-old let go of his friend and smiled a little brighter. "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go back to the hotel."

Sora nodded and followed closely after the boy.

They had called Memory Skyscraper their home after the battle ended. They realized that the only places they could go from the darkness was either the digital Twilight Town, which led them occasionally to the real Twilight Town, or to The World That Never Was. Riku chose that they stayed at the Skyscraper for the shear fact of selfishness, but he told Sora that it would be easier to get back to the darkness to see if a door had opened yet. Sora's naivety led him to believe that was true.

--------------------------

"Kairi, want to go see if a door opened yet?" Donald asked, standing with Goofy in tow.

She simply shook her head and looked out to the water. "I'll know when it's opened, cuz I'll see them. Right there." She pointed toward the sky.

"In the clouds?" Goofy asked.

"Mhm, right up there in the sky. That's where I saw Sora before, when he came back the first time. He fell from the sky like a brilliant shooting star." She looked to the clumsy duo and smiled. "I know he'll come from there again, and this time the star will have a friend. Riku."

Goofy and Donald nodded, simply taking in her logic. If she said that they were going to fall from the sky above them, then they would. They believed her.

--------------------------

"Hey, Riku, do you feel like going to Twilight Town to visit Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I'm sure they miss us a lot. They haven't seen us since they bought us to the virtual town." Sora paused and thought. "Well they haven't seen me since then. But I'm sure it's been longer since they've seen you."

Riku couldn't deny the beautiful pleading gaze of his long time friend. "Sure. Grab whatever you need. And make sure you're able to summon your Keyblade on call. You don't know what can happen."

Sora hugged Riku and laughed into his chest. "Are you serious? The last time we've seen a Heartless or a Nobody they were minding their own business out here. They were living their lives like normal in the town."

"You can never be too prepared."

"Ugh, you worry wart!" Sora released the boy and grabbed his hand instead. "Come on Riku! Let's go! They're not getting any younger!"

Riku's entire body warmed at the touch of his younger counterpart. He smiled at the boy's enthusiasm as he followed the cinnamon-haired child to the door to the virtual Twilight Town, then the door to the real one.

Once there, they instantly ran into the trio they wanted to visit. Sora bounced for joy, hugging each of the three. Riku just looked between the four, something resembling a glower calling his face home. The young boy turned to his friend and began to scold him.

"Riku will you smile around people for once. Come on, smile like this." Sora lowered his head and when he came back up, he wore a goofy smile. Riku found himself chuckling at this. "See! That's it! That looks much better on you!"

"I guess."

"So, what bought you two here? And where's Kairi and the others?" Olette questioned, leaning towards Sora on her toes.

"Oh, we just wanted to drop in and say hello. The others, well they're back home."

"Why aren't you with them?" Pence this time.

"We didn't quite make it in time." Riku said in a quite voice.

"What do you mean 'didn't quite make it in time'? What did they take a train home or something?" it was Hayner's turn to ask a question now.

"Well, something like that." Sora responded. "It was a door that lead back to our home. Riku and I weren't able to make it in time because we had to save the worlds from danger. Everyone else made it through, but we got stuck."

"Don't you miss home?" Olette questioned.

"Sometimes. But it's nice to get away and not have to be fighting. Just to visit, you know? Be a tourist and not a hero for once." Sora answered with a small smile.

"It's understandable." Pence looked to his watch. "Hey guys, we've gotta go! We gotta get to work."

"Work?" Sora asked.

"Yea, we all took up little part-time jobs so this summer, we can take the train to the beach and hang out. No mistakes this time." Hayner said, clenching a fist to prove his determination.

"Well I wish you luck."

"Hey, if you guys are still around when summer comes, you should come with us. It'll be fun. We'll get sea salt ice cream and pretzels, and even a watermelon this year. We'll all sit and have fun playing in the water and stuff." The brunette girl offered.

To everyone's surprise, Riku answered. "We'd love to. If we're still here that is. We'll make sure to remember that offer." To put the period on the sentence, he smiled, a sincere smile Sora could tell.

"Awesome! Well, we'll catch you another time guys. Thanks for stopping by."

"No problem." Sora and Riku said in unison.

They watched as the three friends ran off to go to their jobs. Once they were out of sight, Riku grabbed his brunette friend's hand and dragged him off toward the station.

"Where are we going?"

"Beach."

"Why?"

"We're getting sea salt ice cream and well sit and watch the sunset from the top of the hill. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Since when did you do fun?"

"I always have been. Just there wasn't that much to do on the islands. Now we have a whole world to play in!" Riku's sincere smile appeared on his face again, only wider. "Let's play."

Sora smiled and held on to the arm of his turquoise-eyed friend. "Let's!"

"So, why don't we find a place out here and call it home instead of the place the Heartless call home?" Sora asked, licking his ice cream.

"Because, well—it's just easier."

"How is it easier? And don't tell me that it's because it's close to where the door should be."

Riku laughed faintly and looked down to the water below where their feet dangled. He took a small breath and began. "Well it's more of a selfish reason."

"Selfish?" Sora asked, now looking at his friend.

"Yea, I thought that if we lived where simply no human lived, it'd be easier to...well have you to myself." Blush slowly crawled up his cheeks as he spoke every word.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Sora, that I…well—" he grabbed the brunette's ice cream and licked it slowly before he gave the child his hand back. "I'm saying that I love you."

Sora's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He could do nothing beyond stare at the boy next to him. All words ceased to form in his mouth and in his mind. Riku took that moment to explain a little further.

"I've always cared about you, even during out years as children on the islands. But, just recently, my feelings have grown. That's why I tried so hard to get back to you. But after what happened when I joined the darkness, I thought you'd never want to speak to me again. But I saw that wasn't the case when you cried when we met up again.

"And after a while of being here, with you and you alone, my feelings deepened. My love for you grew beyond what they once were. And I said that we should stay in Memory Skyscraper because I knew it was the only way I could reassure that I'd have you to myself. I didn't want to share you with anyone. I just told you that it was closer to the door, but I lied."

"What do you mean you lied?" Sora finally voiced.

"The Door to Light will appear anywhere you are. It's in here." He said pointing to his friend's heart. "So long as you wish to open the door, you can. But, again, I didn't want you to know that. I wanted you to stay with me, for however long we stayed here." Riku's voice seemed to fade as he continued to speak. "You can go home if you wish. Leave me here for my selfish act. I don't mind—"

"Riku! You know I would never leave you! I couldn't think of doing such a thing. Besides, whatever happened to 'we'll go together', huh? I'm not going against that. Wherever I go, you go and the other way around. Riku, I love you too! And I'm never gonna leave your side. Even if that means never going back to the islands. Even if that means staying in The World That Never Was, so we can be alone and just have each other. I don't care so long as I have you with me either way."

The platinum-haired teenager smiled and placed a small kiss on the lips of his friend. "Wherever you want to stay is fine by me as well."

Sora smiled and blushed, "Well what are we going to do to tell Kairi of our decision?"

"Hm?"

"How are we going to tell Kairi that we're not coming back?"

"The same way the King summoned us. But we'll need a seal so she knows who it's from."

Sora held up a small keychain that hung from Riku's belt loop. It was an incomplete symbol of the Heartless. All but the thorns crossing the heart was there.

"This can be our symbol. Our seal, our sign, or whatever you wanna call it. The symbol of Twilight."

--------------------------

"King Mickey, Donald, Goofy! Everyone look! It's a letter!"

"Who's it from?" Donald asked.

She studied the seal that was at least an inch long. A smile played across her face as everyone waited for a reply.

"It's from Riku and Sora!" she finally answered, bouncing up and down.

"How can you tell?" asked Goofy.

She showed them all the seal and the King smiled. "That's them alright. That's the symbol Riku took on when we were at Castle Oblivion."

"Well read it! Read it!" Donald urged now.

"Okay. It says, Dearest friends of ours,"

_Dearest Friends of Ours,_

_We understand that we must have worried you for the year that we were gone, but we were making sure that everything was safe on this side of the door. We didn't want to leave until we were sure that there would be no more harm done to the worlds._

_After our time spent here, we realized that this was our home. We have called Memory Skyscraper and Twilight Town our home for so long, that it would seem wrong to leave it. Don't worry, that doesn't mean that we've forgotten about you. We still have the Door to Light and Door to Darkness with us, so we'll come back to visit anytime. And you can come and visit anytime you wish as well. Hayner, Pence, and Olette miss you guys anyway._

_Try to keep in touch if you can. Well send letters every chance we get. We'll even send some from the gang here. King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, protect Kairi. Kairi, protect the island. We still have a lot of unfinished adventures there._

_Eternally together with love, _

_Sora & Riku_

Kairi's eyes began to water as she read the letter. When she got to the end, she smiled. Only she truly knew what that meant. As the others rejoiced in hearing and knowing that the boys were safe, Kairi looked to the sky and smiled.

"Eternally together, huh? It was only a matter of time before you two noticed it. I wish you two luck. Congratulations, and see you soon."

She rolled the letter back up and put it back in the bottle, turning and walking back home. She knew that Riku and Sora where having fun regardless of where they were. So long as those two were together, they were bound to have fun.

"Time to find someone new." She laughed as she closed the door to her house.


End file.
